


Home With You

by Super_Clown



Series: Flying Home To You [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Argo City, Dansen Endgame, Dansen Wedding, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, I took a scalpel and fixed canon, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Plot Twists, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Clown/pseuds/Super_Clown
Summary: After the night of her engagement, Kara wakes up to find her world has been turned upside down. Trapped, Lena and her other friends work to save her, while trying to combat the new threat that Cadmus is trying to unleash, with the help of Lex Luthor. Seeing no other option, they are forced to accept help from an unlikely ally.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Flying Home To You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782277
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

“Aunt Astra?” Kara said shocked. “This can’t be happening, you’re dead.”

“My dear, you think nobody knew about Harun-El before the destruction of Krypton?” Astra smiled. “I always thought you were naive trying to save this world, but that is a new level of innocence.” She laughed.

“What do you want?” Lena said. Kara had told her all about growing up on krypton, including about her aunt and myriad.

“Nothing to do with you, miserable human.” Astra, “Kara, Krypton needs you.”

“What are you talking about? Krypton has been destroyed for decades. You know this.” Kara replied. 

“The planet may be gone, but the cities remain.” Astra said, astonished. “Argo was not the only city that had a shield put up at the last minute.”

“Th-that’s not possible.” Kara said, amazed. “I saw the explosion, I never noticed Argo. There’s no way I missed multiple cities.”

“I don’t know what you saw, my dear niece, but I only know what is true.” Astra paused, looking at Lena. “You’ve made a life here. I see you are engaged. I think congratulations are in order. She seems like she would make an excellent co-queen.”

“Queen? What are you talking about?” Lena demanded, both she and Kara confused.

“The cities have all heard of your heroic acts on this planet. They want you to reunite them and create a new Krypton.” Astra said, smiling.

“And what makes you think I even believe you.” Kara said. At that exact moment, another figure flew onto the balcony. 

“Ah, Lena, I see she said yes. Congrats.” Alura said, standing next to her sister. “My sister speaks the truth, you failed our people by not dying with them, do not do it again.”

“Yeah, Kara. You should do this. Let’s go reunite your people.” Lena agreed with them, moving to stand facing Kara. 

\---------  
\----------

“Hey Kara, get up,” Lena bounced through the door of their bedroom, seeing her fiance laying on her side, facing away from her.

“Come on babe, I made pancakes and bacon.” Lena’s smile faded as she walked around the side of their bed. Her girlfriend’s eyes were reddened, the lenses put in them seemingly malfunctioning. 

‘Kelly, you and Alex need to get over here now.”

\----------

“Hey, Alex, slow down. What’s wrong with Kara.” Nia was walking down the street on the phone.

“Obsidian lenses? Those were discontinued after Leviathan. Their newest ones haven’t launched yet.” Nia said, confused, turning around and hailing a taxi.

“Yeah, I know, but it looks like somebody may have snuck in and put them on her.” Alex said frantically, “We don’t know if she is trapped.”

“It seems like that, unless somebody has her in some sort of simulat-” Nia was cut off by a loud crash, the last thing Alex heard before the line cut out was the sound of a scream.


	2. Reality and Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex locates Nia. Cadmus reveals part of their plan. Alex and Lena find out the consequences of Kara being stuck in VR

“Nia, Nia, hello?” Alex said frantically, taking her phone away from her ear and turning to Lena.

“Can you track Nia’s phone? I think something just happened to her.” Lena nodded, pulling out a computer and typing away. Showing Alex the location, she left immediately, speeding away on her motorcycle.

“Kelly, what do you know about possibly getting Kara out?” Lena turned to her. 

“There was supposed to be a back-up switch. That was faulty, and that’s how Leviathan trapped people, but there’s a chance that Kara has no idea that where she is right now is even fake.”

“So, she thinks she is still in the real world?” Lena asked, panicking internally.

“It seems that way.” Kelly said sadly. “I have no idea how else to shock her out. Adrenaline usually works but it doesn’t on Kryptonian biology.”

“Well I guess there’s only one thing left to do.” Lena said, grabbing her phone, “We need to call Andrea.”

\----------

Alex pulled up to the location Lena had given her. She saw a van parked nearby, door open, and the driver had seemingly abandoned it. Running past it, she saw Nia.

“Nia, hey, can you hear me?” Alex said, checking her pulse. It was weak but still there. She pulled out her phone and called for help. The ambulance showed up a few minutes later, by this time Alex was doing compressions on her unconscious friend.

As the paramedics took her away, she pulled out her phone and called Kelly, asking her to meet her at the hospital. Looking back to the scene, the lack of skid marks, the van being abandoned and the length her friend had flown after being hit, one thing was for certain. This was no accident. 

\----------

“Lena, what are you talking about? We have a life here.” Kara said, confused, “We have friends, you have L-Corp-”

“L-Corp is bankrupt. I spent the last of my money trying to save it. And on that bracelet on your wrist.” Lena pointed to her engagement bracelet. “We have nothing left. Maybe we could build something with your people.”

Kara couldn’t believe her ears. This wasn’t Lena, it couldn’t be. And there is no way that her mother and aunt were this cool with each other after all the shit that went down between them. 

“Lena, you can’t believe this.” Kara said, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. 

“You failed your people once, Kara. You can’t do that again.” Lena said simply. Kara blinked in disbelief.

“Listen to you fiance, Kara.” Her mom said, “You must leave and come back with us at once.”

“Come back with us Kara, unite our people.” Astra said.

“Come on Kara, we saved earth, Connor and Lori can replace us.” Lena said.

“Save our people-” Alura said.

“You can unite everyone-” Astra said.

“We can lead everyone-” Lena said. 

“You failed your people once, don’t do it again.” The three women said in unison.

\----------

“The two main heroes are disposed of, as promised April.” The man said as he approached the woman. 

“Good job, Jay.” April said, smiling. “And the twins?”

“The red kryptonite affected them as planned. They fought Supergirl and were caught on the cameras at Catco. The world has begun to fear aliens yet again.” Jay said. Their plan was working, “Mr. Luthor was right, all we need now is to call in our favor at the White House.”

“Good, I’ll take care of that. Now, you need to track down our kryptonian pets, then the plan will be set in motion.” Jay nodded, leaving the room.

“President Doyle, the time has come. You owe me a debt, it’s time I collect on it.”

\--------

Lena was typing away on her computer, Kelly had just been called away. A rapid beeping interrupted her thoughts. She ran into the bedroom and saw Kara beginning to seize.

“Shit, shit shit,” She mumbled “Come on Kara, calm down, please.” She dug through the things Alex brought over, looking for the sedative that they had. Finding it, she injected it into her fiance, sighing in relief as she saw Kara calm down,

“Lena what happened,” Alex rushed into the room. She had waited with Kelly for thirty minutes while Nia was brought in. After she was rushed to surgery, Alex rushed back to check on her sister. 

“I don’t know, but I think she’s starting to realize none of it is real. The algorithm makes it so that any resistance to the simulation will result in a real life physical issue.” Lena stated sadly.

“What are you saying, Lena?” Alex asked, getting immediately concerned. She didn’t like her tone of voice.

“I’m saying that if we don’t get her out of there soon, she will die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't struggle Kara. You'll hurt yourself.
> 
> Yes, Nia is ok. I'm not killing her,


	3. Allegiances and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to figure out how Cadmus factors into recent events, Lena goes and tries to get help from an unlikely ally: Lillian Luthor. Andrea and Kelly find out about a modification to the VR. An attempt is made to save Kara.

“So, anything that we’ve gathered from the Cadmus locations looks familiar to either of you?” Brainy asked, turning to the twins.

“No, we were hardly ever allowed out of our rooms, until a few weeks ago.” Lori replied, sadly. They wanted to help and make up for what they had done.

“Yeah, this last location I noticed on a map when I passed by a room.” Connor said, “April never really said anything that she didn't need to know.”

“April? Do you have a last name to go with that?” Brainy asked. Maybe they finally had a lead.

“No, she never even told me that. Another man let it slip, before she killed him for his mistake.” Connor replied sadly, he wanted to be of more help.

“Wait, I think I recognize these vials. They look like some serums Cadmus had obtained from Luthor-Corp. From Lex Luthor.” Lori said suddenly, grabbing a case.

“Those are the ones used by Lex and his mother on Lena, when they had her and were looking for Fort Rozz.” Brainy said, grabbing them from the girl’s hands.

“Are you saying that Cadmus may have been in league with Lex and Lillian from the start?”

\----------

“Lena, I wasn’t expecting you to be the one visiting me.” Her mother’s voice cut through the silence.

“I need to know what Lex told you about Cadmus.” Lena said, ignoring her mother’s sarcasm.

“I thought that reporter said you had been paralyzed. Nothing ever really could keep a Luthor down.” Lillan said, ignoring her daughter’s question.

“Yeah, well, I’m smart, but that’s not why I’m here.” Lena snapped, time was running short. “What do you know about Cadmus on this earth?

‘Not much I’m afraid. I know Lex did business with an April Jensen. I heard she had ties to Cadmus.” Lillian paused, “Lena, I want you to know I took no joy in what Lex did to you.”

“What you both did,” Lena corrected her, “You both held me for two weeks and tortured me about Fort Rozz.”

“You think that was all about that stupid prison?” Her mother asked, “No. There was a prisoner who had information on how to alter the brain chemistry of Daxamites permanently. Your brother wanted to modify it for your super friend. By the way, congrats on the engagement.”

“How did you-” Lena asked, shocked.

“I’m your mother, I see things. Plus I know people even in prison.” She winked. “That’s all I know unless you have something else you wanted to ask me about.”

“How much did Lex know about Obsidian’s fail safe failure?” Lena asked.

“Well, after his plan with Leviathan went off the rockers, I don’t see how helpful that is.” She studied her daughter’s face, “Kara is trapped in it, isn’t she?” 

“How did you-” Lena started to ask again before stopping. “What do you know about the system?”

“I think it’s time I filled you in on our back-up plan……”

\----------

“Ok, so the only person currently using the VR system is Kara, so we should be able to go in there and make her reject it herself.” Lena said, handing Alex a pair of lenses.

“When I put myself in VR, I was trying to get out of it, but the more I was in there, the more I became convinced it was reality.” Alex responded. “She may not believe us.”

“Lillian said that Lex and Cadmus coded this specific simulation to appeal to Kara’s sense of failure. If we go in there, I think we have to make her let go of her guilt of leaving Krypton.” Lena said.

“Well, it's been 16 years, I think that’s gonna be impossible.” Alex said sadly.

“Well, we’ll figure it out. I know we will.” Lena said, sitting down next to Alex. They both put the lenses in and entered the VR World.

\----------

“Family of Nia Nal?” The Doctor said, after hours of leaving Kelly waiting.

“I’m her friend. Her family hasn’t arrived yet.” Kelly said, “How is she?”

“The van did some internal damage, but we were able to staunch the bleeding. Ms. Nal had a dislocated hip with a small fracture which should leave her bed ridden for a few weeks as it heals.”

“Can I see her?” Kelly asked.

“She is still sedated, she should wake in a few hours. Then we will see if she can have visitors.” The doctor said as she walked back in to check on Nia.

Kelly sighed in relief, and she realized her phone was buzzing. “Andrea, hi, did you find something to help Kara get out of VR?”

“Quite the opposite. I investigated the lens schematics you sent me, and they’ve been modified. I need to talk to Lena about it. I tried calling her but she didn’t pick up.” Andrea said.

“Why? What’s wrong with them?” Kelly asked.

“They’ve been modified with a kill switch. If Cadmus where to find out that Kara was on her way out of the simulation because somebody was telling her to end the simulation, they could activate it, killing her and anyone else in the VR.” 

\----------

Alex and Lena woke up in the VR, in an unknown room. Looking around, Lena recognized that it was Argo City. They both walked out, and were met by guards.

“Queen Luthor, follow me at once.” The guard took Lena by the arm and led her to another house, Alex following behind. Walking in the house, they saw Kara, talking with her mom. 

“Kara, thank god, we found you-” Alex was interrupted by Kara.

“Alex, how are you here? Is everything ok on Earth? I thought Cat was leading the country just fine.” Kara said, “That’s why we left, I thought the world would be safe with Kal, you and the other heroes.”

“Kara, this isn’t real.” Lena pitched in, “Somebody snuck in and trapped you in Obsidian VR.”

“What’s Obsidian?” Kara asked, looking confused.

“Obsidian owns Catco. It’s CEO’s daughter Andrea, she is your boss at Catco.” Lena said.

“Are you sure you’re ok Lena? I know you had a bad batch of the Argo Fever a few nights ago.” Kara asked, looking concerned. She looked back at her mom and asked for the room.

“What’s happening. Does this have something to do with why you’re here Alex?” Kara asked, looking in her direction.

“Kara, Lena is telling the truth. That’s why I’m here, you need to end your simulat-” Alex was cut off as she and Lena were ejected out of the simulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't work. Things are never that easy ;)


	4. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy finally finds out about Nia. April implements the next phase of her plan. Lena decides to pay someone a visit.

“Alright, look through the files for anything about April Jensen.” Brainy directed. Connor and Lori began to look through files. He picked up his phone as it buzzed and answered it.

“Kelly, do you have any news on Kara?” He asked.

“Yeah, Andrea and I are with them now. We needed to eject Alex and Lena out. I need you to go to the hospital.” Kelly paused, they had decided to hold out on telling him about Nia so he could focus on helping them, “It’s Nia.”

Connor and Lori looked up as Brainy flew out of the Tower door, leaving them to the files.

“Is everything ok?” Connor asked his sis. 

“God, do you ever listen?” Lori remarked, “When our other mom got stuck in VR Nia got hit by a car. Kelly came and told us that, then went straight there.”

“So, both of National City’s main heroes are taken out at the same moment? Sounds like April might be planning something.” He got up and went out on the balcony.

“Connor, get back here. We shouldn’t be out there, we should be looking for clues.” Lori went after him.

“The city needs help, we can’t just sit by.” With that, he jumped off, running to their mothers’ apartment.

\----------

“April, to what do I owe this visit?” President Doyle stated, gesturing for her to sit down.

“I need you to pardon someone.” April smiled, “I know it will be controversial, but it is for the greater good of the human race.”

“You know I would do anything to help people and not rely on those egotistical aliens.” The president stated. His ego was always hurt when his huge support of the police and their good work was outshined by the kryptonians. Meta humans like the Flash were one thing, but aliens were another. “Who do I need to pardon?”

“I want you to pardon Lex Luthor.”

\----------

“What happened?! Why did you take us out?!” Lena demanded, waking up and seeing Kelly and Andrea standing over them. 

“You can’t pull her out without a kill switch being activated. You all would die.” Andrea explained, opening her mouth to say more but was interrupted by the twins landing on the balcony.

“How is she doing?” Lori asked, walking in.

“She is convinced that the simulation is reality. At least she won’t be killing herself by resisting.” Alex said sadly.

“We think Cadmus is responsible for Kara and Nia’s incidents. April always plans everything out so we think that she hurt Nia and trapped Kara.” Connor said.

“Do you know where she might go next?” Lena asked.

“We have a hunch.”

\----------

“President Doyle, don’t listen to anything she says.” Lori said, as she and Alex walked into the oval office.

“Ah, Lori, feeling better? That kryptonite seemed to affect you more than anyone.” April smirked, loving the look of uncertainty on the young girl’s face.

“President, sir, April Jensen is the director of Cadmus. They are responsible for infecting Supergirl with Red Kryptonite and the disaster at Catco.” Alex said, alarmed that the president was meeting with this person.

“If I recall correctly, the supers were the ones who destroyed Catco, not a human. Now if you have nothing else, Ms. Danvers.” The President gestured to the door. April smiled as the two women left the room.

“Now, where were we on the pardon plan for Mr. Luthor?”

\---------- 

“I think the president is in on it , again.” Alex announced, walking back into the Tower. They had moved Kara there to try and help figure out how to help her get out of the VR.

“Doyle? How?” Kelly asked, walking over to her girlfriend. 

“He and April Jensen were talking when we went to go warn the president.” Connor said, “When we left I heard them talking about pardoning Lex Luthor.”

“Of course, he would try to pull the same thing on a different Earth.” Lena said. She should’ve known better. “When I went to go talk to Lillian she said Lex had a backup plan involving Cadmus. She didn’t know the specifics, just that he had implemented a way for him to be seen as a savior by the people of earth.”

“That would make sense. He tried to kill Supergirl and he helped Cadmus get the red kryptonite. Using that, they helped to smear the alien image through corrupting us.” Lori said. She had thought a lot about it while pacing in a circle. 

“Well, there’s one option we still have.” Lena got up and started towards the exit. 

“Where are you going?” Kelly asked.

“To go visit my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lena has the upper hand this round with him.
> 
> Thanks for reading:D


	5. Russains and Red Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia finally wakes up and deliveres some alarming news. Kara begins to doubt her realities. April recieves dissapointing news and activates a new plan. Lena has a talk with her brother.

“Brainy? What happened?” Nia asked as she opened her eyes. Brainy turned to her, relief evident in his eyes. 

“Cadmus tried to take you out. They hit you with a van.” He said, watching Nia looked super confused. 

“Cadmus went after me.” She asked Brainy nodding. “That can’t be possible.”

“Why not? It makes sense. Kara has been trapped in the VR for the same three days you’ve been in the hospital.” He responded, now confused himself.

“I saw who hit me, Brainy, and it wasn’t Cadmus.” She said.

“Then who was it?” 

“Brainy, Kara was the one who hit me.”

\----------

“Where did they go?” Kara demanded, looking at her guards.

“It appeared they were some sort of hologram projected from Earth?” The guard said.

“How? Argo has shifted light years away to rejoin the colony. There would be no way that a signal could reach us from here.” Kara said, still confused. Her confusion furthered by the guard glitching suddenly, the simulation had failed to come up with a response to that.

“What just happened?” She asked aloud. Lena and Alex were saying that she was in a simulation. Maybe they were right. She keeled over in pain, as a throbbing pain in her head exploded from nowhere. She faltered and fell to the ground, unconscious,

\----------

“Dear sister, visiting me? That’s a surprise. Your girlfriend not able to come threaten me in person?” His voice sneered as soon as she entered the room. 

“My FIANCE as you very well know is trapped in a simulation.” Lena said, seeing Lex chuckle.

“Marrying a kryptonian? I thought you could stoop no lower.” He continued to devalue his sister. Lena decided he had enough and pulled his chair out from under him, Lex sprawling on the floor.

“Throwing a paralyzed person down? There’s the sis I know.”

“Enough, You’re going to tell me how to get her out. You’re going to tell me where to find April Jensen.” She snarled.

“And what are you gonna do if I don't?” He challenged her. She paused for a minute.

“I know two very angry kryptonian who just so happen to be my children. They blame you for the red k incident and trust me, they have no restraint.” She stated, seeing her brother’s face falter. Being beaten to a pulp clearly had taken its toll. 

“Are you really that ignorant? It’s not stopping her from escaping.” He said, simply, “Guards! I think we’re done here.” The guard came and escorted him out, leaving Lena alone with her thoughts. Her phone began to buzz.

Text message: 4:31  
Scary Future Sister in Law: Get back to the Tower ASAP. It’s Kara.

\----------

“What happened?” Lena asked as she rushed into the Tower.

“She started to seize again and then her heart stopped. We were able to get it beating again, but it seems that she has begun to reject the simulation again.” Alex said, pulling Lena away from the rest of the group.

“Did you get anything out of Lex?” She asked.

“More of the usual. There was one thing he said though.” Lena paused, “He said the simulation isn’t keeping her trapped inside. I think maybe there is something she has to do in the simulation to allow her to exit it.”

“So, we just have to find out what…” Alex said,

“And Kara comes home.” Lena finished.

“Guys, we have a situation,” Brainy announced, “Nia woke up and said she saw the person who ran her over.”

“Great Brainy, who was it?” Alex said. 

“I thought she may be mistaken due to the pain meds in her system, but she was quite adamant about it.” He continued to say, ignoring Alex’s question. 

“Brainy, who did she see?” Lena and Lori asked impatiently at the same time.

\----------

“April, our asset has confirmed that Nal survived the attempt on her life.” Jay said, angrily.

“Have her go to the hospital and finish the job.” April stated, not even looking up. She continued typing away on the screen, seemingly unbothered by the news. 

“Are you not surprise-” A shot interrupted him mid sentence. He looked down and saw a pool of blood as he collapsed.

“Thank you for your sacrifices to the cause Jay, I think it’s time we part ways, however.” April stood over him, watching the life leave his eyes. Pulling out her phone, she called the only number in it.

“Ms. Lee, I believe your services are required one last time. Yes, the payment will be the same. A plan will arrive in Kazina to pick you up in three hours. No, I don’t care if it’s messy, just kill Dreamer.” Hanging up she smiled, soon there would be nobody to stop her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rara has returned, but shes not the one you know
> 
> Scary Future Sister In Law is right lol


	6. Plans and Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries something risky to free Kara. Red Daughter is sent the hospital to finish her mission

“So, let me get this straight Lena. You are going to go back into VR and convince Kara to return to Earth from Argo. At the risk of going back in and killing both of you, and not knowing that it will actually result in the simulation letting Kara go.” Kelly stated, in disbelief. 

“Yes, and Alex is staying here with a Lexosuit on hand just in case the other kryptonian shows up.” Lena said, “You’ll be monitoring our vitals and making sure nothing happens to us.”

“And I will be at the hospital with Nia in case a second attempt on her life will happen.” Brainy stated, walking out. 

“Alright, once you’re in there again, there is a greater chance that some sort of mental trauma will happen, due to the instability Kara is already experiencing.” Kelly said, handing her a pair of lenses. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Lena said grabbing the lenses and putting them in.

\----------

Lena looked around. She was in the same room as she was before. It was empty however, walking around she ran into a guard. He glitched, and then promptly vanished. Looking where he stood, she noticed someone lying on the floor behind him.

“Kara, Kara come on, wake up, please.” Lena ran to her fiance. She felt a wave of relief washed over her as Kara stirred. 

“Lena, what happened?” Kara said weakly. “One second I was talking to you, and the next the guard glitched. I think something is wrong.” She said as Lena helped her to her feet. 

“Yeah, something is wrong. Earth needs our help. We need to leave immediately.” Lena said, pulling Kara out of the house with her.

“No, we can’t send anyone, we need to stay here, to help our people.” Kara protested, making Lena stop. “We can’t leave them.”

“Kara, the people of earth won’t trust outsiders. They need you, they need Supergirl. We need to go back-” Lena was interrupted by her fiance.

“I can’t abandon my people. Not again. If I leave I’ll never come back.” Kara said, “If I leave, the path of the cities will be altered by the launch of a ship. They will be lost in space by the time we get back.”

“Kara, listen, we’ll be able to find them again. I promise. You aren’t abandoning them.” Lena said, trying to reassure her.

“No, I left, I left them to die when I got sent to earth. I can’t do that again. I missed so much of my culture’s evolution and I can’t miss anymore.” Kara said, not budging.

\----------

“Hi, I’m Linda Lee. I’m looking for Nia Nal’s room.” The nurse directed her to a room down the hall. She walked in and saw Brainy and Nia talking.

“Kara, hi, Lena got you out of VR?” Nia asked, happy to see her friend was okay as well.

“Something like that.” The woman replied in a thick russain accent. Brainy and Nia looked at each other as the woman continued to talk. 

“Where is Supergirl and your other friends?” She asked, threateningly, pulling a syringe out of her bag. Braint moved to stop her and she placed a device on his shoulder and he passed out.

“What did you do to him?” Nia asked.

“Overheated his system. He’s more like a computer than you would think.” She smirked, “Now, shall we begin?”

\----------

“Alex was just here. She should be able to go and help earth.” Kara stated, walking into the council room. “I should convene the council and have them prepare a ship for her.”

“Alex is already back on Earth, sweetie. We both need to go.” Lena said, trying to get through to her.

“No, I failed them once I cannot do it again.” She whispered, “Please accept that Lena. We can rule in peace, Earth can deal with it’s own problems. I can’t fail our people again.

“You never failed them. Your mom sent you away, you had no say in the matter. You listened to your parents, that's the most you could do.” Lena said, grabbing her chin and making Kara look her in the eyes.  
“I can’t, not again. My people need me, I can’t leave them.” Kara said quietly. Lena then understood that making her let go of her guilt would get them both out of here. 

“They don’t blame you. You were a kid. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m not a kid now, I’m their queen. They rely on me.” Kara snapped walking away, Lena followed her.

“You said it yourself, they have a council that makes decisions. Argo and the other cities can survive without you. Earth needs you now, Krypton’s refugee cities will still be here when you return.” Lena said, Kara contemplating it for a second.

“Ok, Ok, let’s go back.” She finally said. 

“End simulation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay she's out, now what?


	7. Traumas and Truces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with the aftermath of the VR while trying to subdue Red Daughter. The President makes it clear which side he's on.

The both awoke with a start. Kelly and Alex looked at each other in relief until an alarm started blaring.

“What’s going on? Kara got up and walked over to the two women, ignoring how happy Lena seemed. 

“The other you just showed up at Nia’s hospital room.” Alex said. She didn’t even have a chance to say anything else as her sister flew out of the room.

“She didn’t so much as look at me.” Lena said softly. All she wanted to do was hold her fiance and never let her go again, and Kara didn’t even acknowledge her when she woke up.

“She’s still probably processing what happened. I’m going to follow her. Connor, Lori, stay here” Alex said, leaving Lena and Kelly with the twins. 

\----------

Red Daughter approached Nia with a needle, the girl resisting. She hit her on the side of the head and then hurriedly inserted it into her arm. She didn’t get a chance to empty the contents before Supergirl flew in and knocked her through the window. Alex appeared shortly after, removing the needle and checking on Nia and Brainy.

Kara and her twin landed in the parking lot, both trading punches. Kara flipped Red Daughter over her shoulder and twisted her arm behind her back.

“Stop moving, you’re not getting out of this either way.” Kara snarled, tightening her hold.

“You have no clue what game you’re playing.” Red Daughter whispered, and reached for something on her belt and sprayed Kara in the face with it. Taking the opportunity presented when she stumbled and flew away. Kara sat there for a minute, defeated. 

“Kara are you okay?” Alex came running out of the hospital and approached her.

“She got away.”

\----------

“What happened?” Connor asked as they flew back into the Tower.

“She got away.” Kara mumbled, walking to the screens and beginning to search for kryptonian signatures.

“How? Did she hurt you?” Lori asked.

“She just got away! Just leave it!” Kara snapped, continuing to type. Lori looked taken aback, and Lena put her hand on her shoulder, as if to say ‘it’s not you, its Cadmus’. Lori understood and she and Connor left with Alex and Kelly to go get some food. It was going to be a long night.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lena asked softly as she approached the super.

“I’m fine, it just stunned me.” Kara said, still agitated. Lena grabbed her shoulders and turned Kara to face her. Kara refused to look up.

“I’m not talking about the fight. I’m talking about what we saw in VR.” Lena said, “I know that look in your eyes, you can talk to me about it.”

“It felt like I was leaving them all over again. When I woke up in VR you were there, and you convinced me to go to Argo. It happened the morning after we got engaged. It seemed so real….” Kara trailed off, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

“You don’t know what’s real anymore.” Lena said and she nodded, Kara now had tears silently falling down her face. Lena reached up and cupped her cheek, Kara finally looking her in the eyes.

“I’m real, and I will always be here, no matter if we’re on Earth or Argo.” She said softly, Kara smiling slightly.

“I don’t deserve you.” Kara whispered. Lena just wrapped her in her arms and held her.

“You do deserve me. You deserve the whole world.” Lena whispered as she felt Kara tighten her grip on the brunette. “I love you, Kara.” She heard Kara mumble it back, and they stayed like that for a while until their friends returned. 

\----------

‘Catco reporter attacked a second time; saved by Supergirl’

April scowled at the tv. How the plan went off the rails this far she will never know. 

“Mr. President, how can I help you?” She said, answering her phone that began to ring.

“April, dear, you know I would do anything for you, but the Luthor scandal is so fresh, I consulted my team about the option and they immediately shot me down.” The president stated. 

“You were called upon to settle a debt, and you say you can’t do something because it’ll affect your poll numbers?! Lex Luthor is the only person who can save this world from aliens.” April snapped. This was unbelievable.

“Luthor went too far. He tortured his sister for weeks. His personal feelings about things have clouded his mission to the point where I don’t think even the most alien hating american would support him being pardoned.” The president stated. If he was being honest, he never supported Lex Luthor at all, even when he appeared to be pro alien, and certainly not after his debacle.

“Well, in that case, you’re of no use. Hope you’ve enjoyed the luxuries of the White House. The walls will soon be painted with your blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, she mad.


	8. Aliens and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April goes after the president, having lost everything. Kara and Red Daughter have one last fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp TLC ;)

“Any signs of Red Daughter?” Kara asked. It was the next morning. She and Lena went home about midnight for some long overdue TLC. Brainy had stayed up the rest of the night and continued to scan the globe.

“None as of yet. It appears she splits her time between Kaznia and National City. We are trying to narrow down possible locations through old scans of the city.’ Brainy stated. “If you can take over, I’m going to check on Nia.” Kara nodded and he left the room, leaving her and Lena alone. Lori came in not two minutes later.

“Morning.” she said, “Any news?” They shook their heads.

“Well, that’s kinda a good thing then. I wanted to ask you two what is gonna happen to us-to me and Connor, I mean, after this is over?” Kara and Lena looked at each other, they had not had too much of a chance to discuss this. 

“Well, do you want to stay in National City after all this?” Kara asked her.

“Well, I mean, yeah I guess so. I also kinda want to get to know you two. I mean you’re my parents and all.” Kara and Lena both smiled. They had talked last night about this a little, and both decided they wanted to get to know the kids if the kids wanted that. Beyond that, they didn't know. 

“I think that’d be great.” Lena said, and Lori smiled. Their conversation was interrupted by the scanner behind them going off. They all rushed over.

“Red Daughter was spotted in the north east.” Lori said.

“But that doesn’t make sense, there’s nothing about Cadmus out there, no bases or anything. Unless……”

“She’s going after the president.”

\----------

“Cynthia, hold my calls please.” The president said when he heard the loud thump and a rush of wind. Turning around, he expected to see the girl of steel. Instead, he was met with an unwanted sight.

“I did tell you, after all, your blood would be on these walls.” April sneered, gesturing around them. “No time like the present right?”

“A-April, just hold on-” The president began but was interrupted by the blonde woman throwing him into the wall. Getting to his feet he noticed that the blonde was supergirl.

“April stop.” She turned to see Supergirl and Lori behind her. Kara nodded and Lori went to go check on the president. 

“Why would I stop? The plan failed. He made it fail. I’m dead either way.” She said. Lex had made it explicitly clear that if she failed she would be put into the ground just like her brother.

“I can protect you.” The super stated. A shrill laugh shook her to her bones.

“Like my brother? Joining the DEO to protect people and ending up being killed by an alien he stole? No, no, I am never trusting someone who says that. Not again.” She signaled to Red Daughter and she and Kara clashed. Punches and kicks being thrown, Lori shielding the president from stray laser eyes. 

Red Daughter flipped Kara over her shoulder and threw her out onto the White House lawn. She flew after her and they continued their fight. Lori approached April.

“I can protect you, I promise, like you did me.” She said. Despite everything that happened she still had hope for April.

“I can’t. Lex has resources and reach everywhere. Nowhere is safe.” With that she pulled a gun and before Lori could stop her blew her brains all over the oval office. Lori stood there, stunned. The president got up, and helped her out of the room, both shaken as hell. 

Kara and Red Daughter, meanwhile were still fighting. A punch followed by a kick there Kara back. They both activated their heat vision, it colliding and exploding, sending them both flying.

“Stand down.” Kara demanded, not wanting this fight to continue due to the crowd that had formed outside the White House fences. 

“Not while I’m still breathing,” Red Daughter snarled. They both charged until a gunshot broke through the air and Red Daughter fell to the ground, dead. Looking up Kara saw Alex, who nodded and then walked to make sure she was dead. Kara ran back in, only to find April’s body and the President and Lori out in the hall.

“Are you both okay?” She asked, scanning both of them for injuries.

“We’re fine.” The president said, “I doubted you and your loyalty to the people. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I see where you’re coming from.” Kara said, looking to Lori, “Come on, we should get back to National City.” They both flew away, leaving the president in the hall, cursing himself for believing pardoning Lex Luthor could ever be the right move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dansen Wedding Time Bitches!!!

“And you raided the rest of the Cadmus locations?” James Olsen asked. He had come back to National City for his sister’s wedding.

“Yeah, and they had all the information about Lex and his plans with them. Lillian was very helpful in getting all the information sorted out.” Kara said. She was happy this all was over. She lost two friends, she was glad it wasn’t more.

“Maybe she was trying to make amends.” James looked at Lena. “You and her huh? And you have grown kids?” Kara laughed.

“Yeah, it’s a little strange, but we’re working through it. Connor and Lori are great though. They’re a lot of fun and were a great help.”

“I hear Connor is going to spend some time on the farm with Clark.’ He said, happy his friend had his happy ending. Sort of. He had heard the crisis had screwed things around.

“Yeah, just the summer, he wants to spend some time with kids a little younger than him and test his strength in a way that won’t harm anyone. I guess farm work does it.” Kara chuckled slightly.

“You two can catch up later, the ceremony is about to start.” Eliza came up and told them. They took their seats. Alex and Kelly had decided on a smaller ceremony, with only close family and friends. Kelly’s army friend Pete was officiating. Her mom flew in, and James came. For Alex there was the Superfriends, and Eliza. J’onn and M’gann were there also, in spirit.

As the ceremony began Lena and Kara shared a loving look. They couldn’t wait to go through this themselves.

\---

After the vows and rings, they had a little bit of a dance party. Luckily Kara had people who owed her favors, so they had a nice venue for it. Between dancing and drinks and snacks, everyone chatted and celebrated the new couple.

“Ok, ok calm down for a sec everyone. We still have to throw the bouquet before the couple has the floor.” Eliza said, pulling her new daughter up to her. Kelly turned around and tossed it and, to Brainy’s funny horrified face, Nia caught it. Everyone started laughing.

“Alright, slow dance, anyone?” Lori said, trying to somewhat change the subject to save Brainy.

First on the floor was Alex and Kelly for a few minutes, everyone making jokes about how in love they seemed. Then everybody found someone - Lena with Kara, James with Lori, Nia and Brainy, and Connor with Mrs. Olsen. Pete was just making drinks, laughing at Connor’s face.  
Striding past the happy couple who were whispering and giggling and sharing kisses, Kara pulled Lena away for a quick second and outside. 

“Yeah, babe, what is it?” Lena asked, sensing Kara seemed nervous.

“I didn’t want to make any sort of scene, but you gave me one, so I had one made for you. I can’t top the speech you made but just know that I love you with every ounce of my being. You are the reason I keep fighting so hard, and why I will never stop. Rao, I love you so, so much.” Kara finished and pulled out a little box. Opening it Lena gasped. Inside was her own engagement bracelet.

“Oh, Kar..” She trailed off, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. “It’s beautiful.”

“I was thinking we could maybe take a vacation. Go to the carribean for a bit. Take a break after everything.” She said, smiling when she saw Lena’s eyes light up at the idea.

“Sounds amazing, I was thinking we could go ring shopping next week beforehand.” Her fiance said, snuggling into her side. She set her head down on Kara’s shoulder, and Kara lay her head next to it. They stood there for a few minutes, watching the traffic in the city below, all the people living their lives. It was peaceful.

“Hey nerds,” Alex suddenly appeared along with a laughing Kelly who berated her wife for the insult. 

“Speech time. James is doing one, Kara you’re up next after that.” Kelly said, laughing with her wife as she saw the blonde’s mortified face and her stuttering about how nobody told her she had to say a speech. Lena chuckled slightly, grabbed her fiance’s hand and they walked back into the room filled with their loved ones.

Life was good.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a one shot series after this, just Supercorp bonding with their kids :D

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheh Brainia angst. Don't worry she ain't dying I'm not that cruel. 
> 
> Also the VR was fucking horrible in season 5. This ain't that bad. It's based on it but it's different.


End file.
